<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re my favorite work of art by oceanicinception</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992338">you’re my favorite work of art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicinception/pseuds/oceanicinception'>oceanicinception</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Eliott is whipped, Fluff and Humor, Idriss as the supportive best friend, M/M, art student Eliott, but what else is new honestly, model lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicinception/pseuds/oceanicinception</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new model, or [the boy] as Eliott had been mentally referring to him, had first come into the classroom on a bright Tuesday morning, the light streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows at the far end of the room, casting a yellow glow over his perfectly messy hair and emphasizing the smoothness of the dark blue silk dressing gown he always wore before the class began. </p>
<p>or: art student Eliott has a crush on the new model in his life drawing class</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re my favorite work of art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So this is the first fic I'm posting here and I'm pretty nervous to finally share, but I hope you like it :)</p>
<p>I started this back in April, but with season 6 ending I'm forcing myself to put this out so that I can start working on other stuff.</p>
<p>Title is a lyric from "My Funny Valentine"</p>
<p>Oh and I'm also not French or an art student, so I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies.</p>
<p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott had always considered himself to be a very professional person when it came to art. Ever since he had started to become more serious about drawing a few years ago and applied to art school, he had spent a lot of time honing his skills and studying other artists’ work to learn new methods and techniques.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when he noticed a flyer for a free life drawing class on the notice board in the hallway while rushing to his Monday morning art history lecture, he was naturally drawn to the idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he had run signing up for the class by his illustration professor after class one evening, he had told Eliott that it was a fantastic idea, and that it would really help him to improve his portrait drawing skills (as much as he still loved drawing raccoons, he also knew there was only so far one could go with cartoon animal portraiture, and if he wanted any chance of making a living as an artist, he would have to branch out a bit).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had taken some getting used to at first, standing in front of a completely naked person with only a flimsy wooden easel separating you, all while staring intensely at them in an effort to capture all of the details of their body. But he had quickly come to enjoy the quiet, serene environment of the classroom, and had begun to think of the models as simply a combination of lines and shadows in order to focus fully on the drawing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two months into the class there had only been a handful of models, with most staying for a couple of weeks before rotating to give the students some variety in body types.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So far none of them had had much of an effect on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until <em>the boy.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The professor had announced the previous week that they would be switching to a male model after almost a month of female ones, which he’d been thankful for, honestly. He had always preferred drawing men over women for whatever reason- the sharper lines just seemed easier for him to capture on paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The new model, or <em>the boy</em> as Eliott had been mentally referring to him, had first come into the classroom on a bright Tuesday morning, the light streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows at the far end of the room, casting a yellow glow over his perfectly messy hair and emphasizing the smoothness of the dark blue silk dressing gown he always wore before the class began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d quickly forgotten his previous approach of looking at the model as a sum of lines and shadows, as <em>the boy </em>seemed to completely surpass the concepts that he had learned in his art classes so far. Instead he radiated his own light, his body taking the concept of line and transforming it into something that just couldn’t entirely be captured on paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliott had spent the first couple of classes furiously rubbing out line after line with his eraser, pressing increasingly harder with his pencil as he tried to recreate the way that <em>the boy</em> (whose name was Lucas, he had learned at the end of that first Tuesday class) was able to somehow absorb all the light from the room, highlighting the golden skin on his arms and sloping lines of his chest, the ocean blue of his eyes that reflected the bright yellow tones in a way that made them appear translucent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One night Eliott came home after a long day of classes (which included a 09:00 art history lecture, three hours of sculpture class, which was… not his forte, and two hours of textiles, which was <em>really </em>not his forte, so it was no surprise that he mildly despised Wednesdays and that they always seemed to put him in a bad mood) and concluded his long-winded rant to his roommate Idriss about just how bad his day had been by flopping down on his bed with a groan, his sketchbook bouncing off and landing on the floor with a thud, falling open to a page from yesterday where he had been trying to capture the profile of Lucas’ face. He had gone back to the drawing after class to add in more details, spending hours working on how he had remembered the curve of his lips, or the way his eyelashes fanned out to touch his cheeks, the tips catching the light in a way that made them look even longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, of course, Idriss being the ever-observant friend that he was, followed Eliott to the door of his bedroom and immediately noticed the sketchbook lying on the floor, as well as the sheer amount of shading and colour on the page that had not been present in any of Eliott’s other work from the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this from that nude model class?” Idriss questions eloquently while moving to pick up the sketchbook and examine the drawing closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… maybe?” Eliott mumbles into his pillow, not bothering to stand up and grab the book from his friend’s hands, knowing from past experience that Idriss would simply hold it above his head, just slightly out of Eliott’s reach, until he answered all of his annoying questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, he raises his head and blinks one eye open wearily to see that Idriss is still looking the drawing over carefully, a fond smile on his face and a playful glint in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Someone’s got a crush!” </em>he singsongs as he moves to sit down on Eliott’s bed, right on top of his legs which were spread out over the covers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ow” </em>Eliott groans pointedly, trying unsuccessfully to pull his leg out from under his friend “get <em>off,</em> Idriss.<em>”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Ok, ok” he waves him off as he stands up again and drops the sketchbook back on the end of Eliott’s bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you talked to him yet?” he questions again, the teasing tone from before now replaced with gentle concern, and Eliott sighs in defeat, pulling himself up to lean his back against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No” he lets out with a sigh, not missing the way Idriss raises his eyebrows in a way that Eliott knows means he’s being judged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just- I’ve tried to, but every time the class finishes he’s always talking to the professor, and I keep backing out at the last second and telling myself I’ll do it next time.” He finishes quietly, chewing on his bottom lip nervously and looking down at his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon man, you’re like…” Idriss gestures to where Eliott is sitting on the bed, hunched over and wearing a closed off expression with the corners of his lips slightly turned down, “basically a model, <em>and </em>an artist, I mean who wouldn’t want to go out with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think of it this way, if you don’t talk to him you’ll never know if there could have been something there”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Plus, if he rejects you, you never have to see him again, so like… to me it seems like a win-win situation, honestly.” Idriss says with a shrug, shifting his weight to lean against the door frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a beat, Eliott replies “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know why I’m getting so worked up about this, it’s just- I don’t know, I guess I’ve never felt like this about someone that I haven’t even talked to before. I feel like, like something’s drawing me to him, you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Idriss doesn’t respond, but his face shifts into a soft smile as he looks back at Eliott and he knows his friend sees right through him, as always. He knows better than anyone that Eliott’s personality has always been defined by love. He’s always loved deeply, quickly, and Idriss has told him more than once that he “falls in love with everything”, which he supposes is true in some ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence that has taken over the room spreads comfortably between them and Eliott can feel the stress he’s been carrying with him lately start to settle a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Idriss slowly draws his shoulder away from the wood of Eliott’s doorframe, moving to turn back into the hallway before he stops “Oh and I almost forgot” he starts, voice now taking on a more playful tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he like… you know…?”, gesturing towards the front of his pants with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, Idriss” Eliott groans pointedly, thumping his head on the wall behind him and burying his face in his elbow “<em>please </em>get out of my room”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, can’t a guy want the best for his best friend?” Idriss fires back, batting his eyelashes innocently on the <em>best friend </em>part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliott throws him a look through the sliver of him that he could see under his arm that he hoped was enough to convey his annoyance, and thankfully Idriss seemed to get the message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I’m leaving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Idriss closes the door behind him with a click, Eliott drops his arm to his lap with a soft thud and looks to the now closed sketchbook at the end of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reaches for it and opens it to the drawing of Lucas, lightly tracing over the pencil lines with his finger as his mind wanders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>if you don’t talk to him you’ll never know if there could have been something there</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All Eliott knows is that he’s never been drawn to someone as immediately and as intensely as he has to Lucas, and deep down he knows, or at least he hopes, that that has to mean <em>something.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if he falls asleep that night to thoughts of soft skin, blue eyes and messy hair, well… nobody has to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Eliott knew it, two weeks had gone by and the Thursday afternoon that was to be Lucas’ last session had arrived, and he still hadn’t said a word to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But today would be the day that he would finally do it, he’d stated determinately as he had passed Idriss in the kitchen on his way out of the flat this morning, to which his friend had simply responded with a raise of his eyebrows that Eliott could have sworn was intended to mock him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class went by particularly quickly that day, time seeming to slip away as Eliott settled into the calm silence of the room, disturbed only by the scratching of pencil on paper and the occasional shifting of Lucas on the raised platform in the middle of the room as he changed positions every so often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the two hours of the class were up, the professor made her final comments to the class, ending with “and just a reminder, this has been Lucas’ final session with us. On Tuesday we will be switching to another male model.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliott was painfully aware of this, obviously. (Nobody needed to know that he had been counting down the days on the wall calendar in his room that he had left to draw Lucas while admiring the way the light played off of the smooth expanse of skin on his back…) But the professor’s words were the push he needed to finally pull himself together and talk to Lucas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He busies himself with putting away his supplies while the other students move around him, discussing their weekend plans as they head out the door, some staying to talk with the professor about different sketching techniques. He <em>may</em>have taken much longer than necessary, carefully stuffing his sketchbook back in his bag and placing his pencils in their metal tin (ensuring they were ordered from darkest to lightest), and fiddling with the legs on his easel as he collapses them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And ok, <em>maybe</em> he was stalling a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It’s fine, </em>he tries to reassure himself <em>All you have to do is walk up to him, say hi, maybe ask him if he wants to get coffee sometime…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he manages to finally wrestle the top of his easel back into place to fold it up, he moves to place it on the storage rack at the back of the room, frantically brushing the eraser shavings from his jeans and wincing as he also smudges a thick line of pencil lead across them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns to walk back towards the front of the room where Lucas had been standing talking to the professor, the blinding mid-afternoon light piercing through the room and reducing the front half of the studio to a blurred group of silhouettes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ok, all you have to do is go up to him, say hi and introduce yourself </em>his brain supplies as he raises a hand to his eyes to block out some of the light from the windows and nervously draws his hand through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as soon as he reaches the point of the room where the path of the light was blocked, he immediately stops in his tracks, because-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas was wearing <em>clothes.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And sure, Eliott knows that this really shouldn’t be a shocking development- it’s not like he had expected Lucas to just waltz out of the room only wearing a thin silk dressing gown, but he just-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could someone be <em>more </em>attractive wearing clothes than they are naked?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It just didn’t make <em>sense.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Where before Eliott had admired the smooth curves and sharp lines of Lucas’ body, and the way the light hit his face depending on how he was positioned, now he could appreciate the way his jeans clung tightly to his legs, and how the navy blue hoodie that hung slightly off of one of his shoulders made his eyes look impossibly brighter, the dip in his collarbones peeking out from the grey shirt underneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder pulls him out of his thoughts, and he looks to his side to see his professor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good work today, Eliott. Your shading is really coming along.” She says with a smile and moves past him to gather a stack of papers from her desk, and slides them into the folder under her other arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uh merci” he replies over his shoulder, watching as she turns the corner out of the studio into the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Eliott…” </em>he hears someone whisper from behind him, as though they were testing out his name on their tongue, and whips his head back around to see Lucas standing right in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry it’s just nice to put a name to your face” he says with a shy smile, something flashing in his eyes that Eliott couldn’t quite place. “I’m Lucas- or well, I guess you already know my name…” he trails off, dropping his shoulders with a small laugh that really sounds more like the slightest exhale of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliott finds himself, for probably the thousandth time in the past couple of weeks, completely unable to form any words. He grips the strap of his backpack tighter and runs his free hand through his hair, willing his brain to catch up with him and think of something- anything- to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before he’s able to open his mouth, Lucas stills his hand that had been fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and shifts his gaze down to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, uh… I’ll see you around I guess” Lucas breaks the silence awkwardly, looking back at Eliott standing stock still in the middle of room once before slipping out into the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sunlight that had previously been a blinding stream through the room has now died down to a few small, warm yellow pools at the far end of the studio, and as Eliott looks around at the half-finished canvases and the dirty jars of brushes that litter the room, something tells him he needs to follow Lucas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t just let him leave, he has to talk to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he runs, bumping his elbow on the wall as he turns the corner into the hallway, racing down the stairs and then finally pushing open the door to the courtyard where he finally spots that familiar head of brown hair sticking out from the blue hoodie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” he calls after him, slightly tripping over a loose branch as he runs to catch up with Lucas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas stops and turns his head slightly, looking for the source of the voice. Once his gaze lands on Eliott his eyes flashed briefly with recognition, and he turns the rest of his body to face him, looking increasingly confused (which, Eliott can’t blame him really, seeing as he’s just made a <em>complete</em> fool of himself by staring open mouthed at him like an idiot, unable to form a coherent sentence, and has now chased him all the way out here while nearby groups of students glance over at the two of them curiously).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I, um- did you need something?” Lucas trails off, his brows still furrowed tightly as he looks Eliott up and down while he skids to a stop of the grass directly in front of him, slightly out of breath and sweaty from having run halfway across campus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And- oh right. He was supposed to say something to him this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliott reaches up to nervously adjust the strap of his backpack across his shoulder, still slightly out of breath. <em>You’ve got this, </em>he tells himself for what feels like the millionth time in two weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just- sorry I didn’t mean to be weird back there, I just wanted to- I don’t know, I- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliott sighs in frustration, his brain betraying him again. He angles his head to look down at his feet as he scuffs the tip of his shoe against the dirt, and licks his lips before continuing, feeling his face slowly getting redder that it probably already was from all the running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just- I think you’re really beautiful and I’ve been working up the courage to come talk to you after class for the past two weeks but I kept freaking out at the last minute and leaving without saying anything and since today is your last day I forced myself to finally come ask you but then I just- <em>fuck </em>youlookreallygoodwithclotheson” He spills out quickly without stopping for a breath, his brain-to-mouth filter clearly just having completely checked out today. Which was. Great, really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point Eliott could practically feel his entire body heating up from embarrassment, and was ready for the ground to just open up and swallow him right now, thank you very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… ” Lucas hesitantly repeated, probably wearing the same confused facial expression as before, (Eliott couldn’t tell because his eyes were currently fixated on his shoes, and to be honest he had no plans to look Lucas in the eyes ever again if he could avoid it after that performance) look good… with clothes on…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the slight uptick in his voice at the end peaks Eliott’s curiosity, and so despite the vow he had made seconds earlier, he hesitantly raises his chin to see that Lucas still looks slightly bewildered at what had just come spilling out of Eliott’s mouth (and he couldn’t blame him, really), but now there was also a small smile on his face accompanied with a noticeable spark in his eyes, as though he was also amused by what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just-” Eliott suddenly felt that he had to explain himself  “I um, I’ve never seen you with clothes on before, I guess, and um, your sweater really…brings out your eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just barely resists the urge to cringe at himself and look away at that last part, but is rewarded with Lucas biting his bottom lip in an attempt to hide his shy smile, as a flush spread across his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, uh… thank you” Lucas replies softly, while taking a step closer to Eliott.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliott’s eyes flick across his face, which was now so close that he could see the way his eyelashes got lighter towards the ends, or the way his eyes changed colour depending on the light, the intensity of them looking straight into his making his stomach turn slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So” Lucas exhales lowly, as Eliott’s eyes move of their own accord to track the movement of his lips, “What was it you wanted to ask me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Eliott responds distractedly, unable to tear his eyes away from Lucas’ lips now that they’re so close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you wanted to ask me something” Lucas elaborates with a slight upturn to the corner of his mouth “earlier- what was it that you wanted to ask?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh- well, I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tears his gaze away look back into Lucas’ eyes, and the soft curiosity and encouragement he finds there wills him to keep going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was wondering if maybe you’d want to… get coffee sometime?” Eliott whispers hesitantly, adding “with me” on at the end (in case that wasn’t clear), feeling once again paralyzed by Lucas’ attention on him at that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah” Lucas replies softly, mirroring the bright smile that Eliott’s unable to hold back “Yeah, I’d like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay there for a few seconds, just looking at the other with shy smiles on their faces, not sure what to say next but feeling content in this minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hand me your phone” Lucas suggests with a quick nod in Eliott’s direction, holding out his hand as he shuffles his backpack further up onto his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There” he says after entering his name into Eliott’s contacts, thumbing the screen resolutely to send himself a text before returning the phone to Eliott.</p>
<p>“Now you can text me” he says happily, a smile once again taking over his face which Eliott finds himself copying automatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment is then interrupted by a vibrating noise in Lucas’ pocket, who pulls his own phone out and grimaces at the notification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, sorry I have to go, I’m late for my next class and my friend’s going to kill me if he has to do the lab with someone else” he says regretfully, already taking a few steps back towards the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon though?” and Eliott is taken aback by the hopeful quality in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah” Eliott replies softly, but a bit more confidently this time “see you soon”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas seems satisfied with that, and gives one more nod before turning to leave, looking back just before pushing through the door and waves when he sees Eliott still watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliott raises his arm quickly before dropping it back down to his side, and turns to head out of the courtyard to the bus stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finds himself unable to wipe the smile from his face, but can’t bring himself to care as this is the first time he’s felt this happy in months, the thought of seeing Lucas again and finally talking to him carrying him through the long stop-and-start bus journey and then the walk down the busy Paris streets back to his flat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he reaches the front of the building and is about to pull his backpack off his shoulder to rifle through it for his keys, his phone pings with a notification. He adjusts his shoulder to pull it out of his pocket, rolling his eyes as he sees a text from Idriss at the top of the screen asking him to buy beer on his way home, before he notices the message below it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thumbs past it distractedly as he moves off the top step to let someone leave the building, opening to his new text conversation with Lucas, which he is just now realizing that he forgot to look at earlier. A single message from Lucas stares back at him, and Eliott feels his heart skip a beat as his cheeks start to ache from smiling so much in one afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From Lucas:</p>
<p>you look good with clothes on too :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, and any comments and feedback are always welcome and appreciated! I hope everyone is doing well &lt;3</p>
<p>my tumblr: @oceanicinception (I've only just started using tumblr properly tbh, but come say hi if you want to!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>